Chocolate Wine
by Klappy
Summary: What is Killua up to? Have a clue? KilluXKuraR&R pls! Thanks! : oneshot


**TITLE: **CHOCOLATE WINE

**SUMMARY:** What is Killua up to? Have a clue? KilluXKura--R&R pls! Thanks :) (one-shot)

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Hello :) Been long since I made another fic. Ah…think I'm beginning to slack off…oops! Can't let that happen , can I? Hehe…well, here's another KilluXKura ficcy. But this one's different. shifty eyes Shounen-ai! It's my first try so I hope you'd bear with it. Sorry for mistakes! Well, hope you'd like it! Just tell me what your reaction is. See ya later!

**DISCLAIMERS: **I should have put this in my earlier fics but I seem to have forgotten. Really sorry! And yeah…HunterXHunter was, is, and will never be mine.

**PAIRINGS:** KilluaXKurapika

**WARNINGS: **OOC and shounen-ai. First shot at making a shounen-ai fic so I hope you wouldn't mind so much if I've done it wrong. I hope you would enjoy the fic.

* * *

The clanging of kitchen utensils rang through Kurapika's ears. It had been approximately two hours since a certain silver haired 14 year old entered the kitchen premises. Since then it had been utterly noisy and his attempt to read the novel he had just bought in peace and quiet failed inconsiderably.

His brows arched as he heard a clash of what seemed the aluminum mixing bowl being thrown into the kitchen sink. _'Can't he do anything without making such a racket?'_ He mentally complained. Often times earlier, he had resisted the urge to go in there and spat at the young assassin for being so noisy. He would stand up but after a split second, would retort back to the couch and try his best to ignore the "riot" going on in the next room.

After a mere 20 more minutes, Killua finally finished whatever he was doing. Kurapika's face lit up as the neko came out of the kitchen, signaling that the noise barrage was finally over. But then his eyes caught the big bowl that Killua held. The assassin sat in front of the television, turning it on in the process, and digging into whatever that was inside the bowl.

Curiosity got into the blond blacklist hunter as he walked towards the assassin and bent down to see what's inside the bowl. "What's that?" One of his brows rose at the brown goo inside the bowl. "Hm? This?" Killua pointed the spoon at the goo after licking it. "It's chocolate!" He grinned at Kurapika. "That's chocolate?" The blond blinked twice and sent a questioning gaze at Killua. "Yeah, what did you think it was?"

"I don't know. I thought it was some kind of goo." Kurapika continued to stare.

"Heh heh…I made this one!" Killua bragged.

"Hm…what do you call it?"

"Uh…I dunno. I haven't thought of a name yet. But it tastes good!" He bragged again.

"All that racket just for this stuff? Sigh…you and your obsession of sweets." Kurapika let out an exasperated sigh as he stood up straight and motioned to sit back on the couch. But Killua grabbed his hand before he could walk away. "C'mon! It tastes great! Why don't you try it?"

"Me? Try that?" Kurapika asked. Killua nodded and then turned his attention back to his so called chocolate. Kurapika thought for a while before sighing again and sitting down beside Killua. "Are you even sure that you want to share that with me?"

"Sure…there's nothing bad about that, right?" Killua said as he mixed the goo.

"Oh, all right then. Give me a spoonful." Kurapika said as he inched closer to the neko.

"Okie!" Killua took a spoonful of the chocolate and…put it into his mouth.

"Wha—? Hey I thought—" Kurapika's eyes widened as he felt Killua's lips with his. He opened his mouth to say something but Killua's tongue quickly slid in, allowing the chocolate goo to enter Kurapika's mouth freely.

Killua broke away and stared at Kurapika. The latter was speechless because of what just happened, but the deep blush on his cheeks said it all.

Killua grinned at his reaction. "So…what does it taste like?" Kurapika snapped out of his thoughts and frantically searched his mind for something to say. He then licked some of the chocolate traces left in his mouth. "It tastes…it tastes like…what?" He thought again. "This…this is…wine?" He said, surprised.

"Heehee…I thought you wouldn't know. " The assassin chuckled.

"But aren't you still a minor?"

"Nah…besides, that wine doesn't contain too much alcohol. It came from my hometown and it's known as a special wine over there. But anyway…" He said as he inched closer to Kurapika, until they could almost feel each other's breath. "Want another one?" The blond smiled.

"Sure…why not?"

* * *

KLAPPY: Yay! I finished it :) Heehee…as I said earlier this is my first shot at doing a shounen-ai so I hope you wouldn't mind if it's not that good. Sunimasen, minna!

Well, hope you enjoyed reading this short fic. Any kind of review is welcome. Well then…bye everyone! Thank you for reading! (bow)

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

_Note for _**kuroro12: **Ne-chan! I miss you too so much! Aw…you can't open your emails. Sniff…that's too bad. I really miss you! I hope you would be able to read this though. Miss you a lot! Luv yah too…

Return to Top


End file.
